


Second chance

by Fangirlll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlll/pseuds/Fangirlll
Summary: Cas is back and dean gets a second chance at things.Basically a short and sweet fix it because I'm sad and I miss them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Supernatural





	Second chance

Dean is getting old, it doesn't hit him suddenly like the aging spell did all those years ago. He notices it in the little stuff like how his back hurt alot more than it used to when he passes out drunk on a chair or more likely the floor, how his headaches the morning after are far worse and last longer. 

Not that he's gonna let it stop him from drinking, because frankly he doesn't know what else to do with himself. 

Chuck and billy are dealt with, hell is doing well with rowena in charge and jack seems to be doing alright in heaven. 

No end of the world situations he can throw himself into, not even any major hunts. 

He did a few with sam but mostly he tells him to go with Eileen. They work well together and he trusts her to have his little brother's back.

So dean stays in the bunker, he looks through the books for anything on the empty and finds nothing useful. He goes to the dean cave to watch a movie but all he can see is the empty place of his family. 

What's the point of watching a movie if sam isn't there to make fun of him, jack isn't there to mimic the way characters talk and cas...

Cas isn't there...

He goes out for a drive, half an hour later he finds himself on an empty field right in the middle of nowhere. He walks around for a while, stops, looks up to the sky like he's about to say something but doesn't. He doesn't even know which way he's supposed to face when he prays to cas. He's not even in heaven.

He thinks back on that night, cas being surrounded by the black goo and he feels his heart being squeezed by invisible hands in his chest. 

"It's not fair" he thinks, why does he always have to watch the people he loves die. 

It's not fair for the angel who was so good and kind and pure to be taken like that, covered in something dark. No cas was light. 

He's getting naive too if he's thinking the world is supposed to be fair. 

There is cold breeze that makes him shiver, he looks at the pale sun and the sky and all the beauty around him. The world they saved. The world that was now safe because of them. Wide and beautiful and amazing but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy any of it. 

He closed his eyes not knowing what else to do. 

"Cas" 

It was the fist time he'd said that name since he begged chuck to bring him back. It felt both strange and familiar on his lips.

"You got your ears on angel?" His voice broke at last word 

"Cas I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a fool.

I'm sorry for making you think like-" 

He was forcing the words out if his month with everything he had 

"I'm sorry I was too afraid. I was afraid and I lost my chance and now you're-" a quite sob broke the sentence and he realized he was crying "and now you're gone" 

.....

The sound of his ringtone made him aware of his surroundings again, it was almost sunset and dean wondered how long has he been standing there cause his feet were hurting now. 

"Hey sammy" he tried to sound fine answering the call 

"Hey dean, where are you?" 

Dean looked around, he wasn't really sure of that "just came out for a drive" 

"Uh, Well eileen and I just got back and we have pizza and pie. so get your ass back here before it's all gone. 

"Don't you dare touch that pie sam. I'm on my way." 

He found his way back thanks to the gps thingy sam had forced him to get. They were waiting for him in the kitchen. it was nice, having peole wait for him at home.

He sat down to eat with them and talk about how the hunt went. The smile on Eileen's face when he signed a few of the new words he learned from a youtube video was precious and sam looked proud. 

They laughed a little and dean thought maybe a family movie night wouldn't be so bad. 

The sound of the heavy bunker door open and close made him jump on his feet which by the way still hurt a little. Sam and Eileen followed his lead, weapons drawn. 

The sound that came next almost knocked him back to his seat. "Dean?" 

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds and then started pounding like it was making it's way out of his chest.

Sam looked just as startled, slow footsteps could be heard and none of them knew what to do. 

Sam signed something to eileen dean was too nervous to understand. 

The footsteps got closer and closer to the kitchen untill a figure was standing in the doorway. 

"Cas" sam half yelled and dean whispered. 

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Sam slowly approached him.

"Yes sam, it's me" he sounded like cas, dean thought "Jack brought me back I-" he was cut off by sam throwing himself into his arms, he hugged him back with a soft smile. 

Eileen hugged him next saying she's happy to see him again. Then they all stopped to look back at dean who was standing still with a gun in his right hand. 

He was definitely getting old because his knees were about to give out and he seemed to have forgotten how to breath. 

Sam cleared his throat and took Eileen's hand, he pat cas's shoulder before they left the kitchen. 

Cas met Dean's eyes for the frist time and gave him a shy little smile which dean tried and fail to give back. 

"Hello dean" he said and Dean's gun dropped to the ground and he was running to him without even realizing it himself. He only felt it when he was held tight in cas's arm and he let out the breath he was holding for weeks. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds or minutes. Unable to part or to say anything. 

"What if I never let go?" Dean thought to himself "who's gonna make me let go?" He was sure he would kill anything or anyone who tried taking the angel away from him again. 

"Dean I'm-" 

"You're back" he took a reluctant step back to see cas's face. No trace of the black goo, no hurt. he was good and he was back. 

"I thought I'd never see you again" dean said almost in a whisper before pulling cas back into a hug. 

"I'm sorry" cas said

"You're sorry?" Dean step back again with a chuckle "you died saving my ass, again, and you're sorry?" 

Cas said nothing 

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I was an idiot. And not even for the right reasons. I was just afraid and angry but yeah most of all an idiot" 

Cas grinned and it made Dean's whole body fill with joy. 

"You were wrong thought" dean said and cas looked confused. 

"When you said you knew you can't have me." He took a deep breath and continued "To be honest I never saw why anyone would want to have me." He was looking at almost every part of cas except his eyes " I never thought I would be good for anyone. The life I've lived, the things I've done. But I hate... I hated that you were gone thinking I didn't..." 

He didn't know any words that could deliver all the emotions going wild inside of him at the moment. He doubted there were any. 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said instead. He felt like a little boy standing there shyly, holding back tears and emotions.

"But you're back now. And maybe we could...you know... slowly... I could show you... how I feel." He looks up to meet the Angel's eyes 

"I would like that." Cas replies. 

Dean tugs at the edge of the familiar trench coat. Stealing his eyes once again from cas. He can't belive how much he'd actually missed the ugly thing. 

"You guys doing okay?" 

Shit how long was sam standing in the hallway behind them? 

"Yeah" he said "yeah we're good" they followed sam back to the war room and drank in celebration for a while. Dean sent a quite thank you prayer to jack and sort of invited him to join them which remained unanswered. 

After a while sam and Eileen, too exhausted from the hunt, said goodnight and went to bed. 

Dean was tired too but he didn't want to go to sleep, what if he woke up and... 

Cas looked at him knowingly "it's alright dean, you need your four hours" he tried to make dean smile 

"Only if you watch over me" 

Cas blushed and dean laughed. Was this the happiness cas talked about? It felt like it. 

"Come on, you're with me tonight." 

They made their way to Dean's room. It was a mess but cas didn't mind.they looked awkwardly at eachother for a while when dean said "I should probably brush my teeth" and ran out of the room. 

He's face was red when he looked at it in the bathroom mirror. 

"Come on Winchester" he tried pep talking himself "you're too old for this shit. It's about damn time you took responsibility for who you are and how you feel." 

He picked up his toothbrush "this is your second chance, DO NOT MESS IT UP". 

......

Back in his room cas was standing still on the same spot. He had died making his peace with the fact that this day would never come. He knew it was only a small start, to be in the same room as dean while he slept, and knowing dean it would be rocky road but it was an start. Something he never thought would happen. 

He closed his eyes and let the realization wash over him, He was wanted by dean.

When dean got back he saw the angel standing exactly where he had left him. He remembered that time he told him "don't ever change" and when cas said "you changed me" he fought to urge to attack hug cas untill he realized he didn't have to. He could just hold cas and it would be okay. So he did. 

Cas was shocked but welcoming. 

"Alright" dean said as he tore himself away and walked to the bed. Cas went in another direction which made dean raise an eyebrow "whatcha doing?" 

"I'll sit here and watch over you" cas said as he settled on the small chair in the corner of the room. 

That was not what dean had in mind although for a moment he considered it. 

"No" how could he say that's too far away without sounding clingy WHICH HE WASN'T. 

"No?" 

Dear god he had to say it, he actually had to ask cas to join him on the bed. 

"No I'm not gonn let you sit on that chair the whole night. It's really uncomfortable." 

Cas opened his mouth to say "I'm an angel, I won't feel discomfort" but shut it immediately. 

"Not when there a huge bed with a memory foam mattress in the room"

Cas stood there, unsure. 

"Castiel would you please get your ass on the bed?" Dean said as he kicked of his shoes. 

"Ofcourse" the angel took off his trench coat and suit and put them neatly on the chair then walked towards the othe end of the bed. Dean was under the covers by now, his eyes closed. 

Cas tried to respect Dean's personal space as best he could which only made the man sight in frustration. 

Eyes still shut Dean pulled himself closer to cas and felt a hand wrapping around his shoulder. half convinced cas would be gone when he wakes up in the morning he let himself have this moment.

"You better still be here when I wake up" he mumbled what in his head sounded alot more threatening. 

"I will" the angel replied and started to slowly Cares Dean's shoulder with his thumb. 

Dean let himself get lost in the touch and warmth of the angel and slowly fell sleep. 

He dreamed of happy things, a road trip with the four of them. Later jody and the girls joined them. They were laughing about something, dean wasn't sure what but he felt good and happy when he woke up. 

His head was somehow on cas's chest and one hand over his waist. 

"Morning sunshine" dean said without attempting to move. 

"Good morning" 

Everything hit him again, cas was back. Really actually back and still here. 

He opened his eyes and looked up to his face. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" 

Cas considered for a moment "I believe you said because you were an idiot" 

Dean laughed " oh well I think I've learned my lesson" he raised his head closing their distance. Fear and doubt found their way back to his mind, he looked at cas for a moment then closed his eyes. 

The dark, the thought of not seeing cas again tarnished every other feat he had. So he looked at him again, His best friend.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" 

Cas smiled and dean could see it in his blue eyes too. 

"I think there are a lot of things you haven't told me yet" 

Dean hummed and closed the remaining space between their lips , he kissed him slowly but surely. It didn't matter that he had morning breath or that cas froze for moments before putting a gentle hand behind Dean's head and kiss him back. 

They had the rest of their lives, maybe eternity to try make it perfect and romantic. For now they stayed lazily in bed kissing like an old married couple and they were happy. 


End file.
